1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for normally receiving data by obtaining a receiving synchronization of data received through a multi-channel in a MIMO (multi-input multi-output) scheme in a communication system that provides a multi-user with services in the MIMO scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research has been actively conducted on a method for providing users with services having various quality of services (hereinafter referred to as ‘QoS’) with a high transmission rate. In a wireless local area network (hereinafter referred to as ‘WLAN’) system as an example of the communication system, research has been actively conducted on methods for stably transmitting large data at high speed through a limited resource. Particularly, in a communication system, research has been conducted on data transmission through a wireless channel. Recently, methods for normally transmitting/receiving large data by effectively using limited wireless channels have been proposed in the WLAN system.
Meanwhile, in a recent communication system, a method for providing a multi-user with services through a multi-channel in a MIMO scheme has been proposed. Particularly, as the WLAN system transmits/receives large data through a multi-channel in the MIMO scheme, researches have been actively conducted on a method for normally transmitting/receiving large data transmitted/received on a multi-channel, by a multi-user.
However, in a current communication system, for example, a WLAN system, there are problems occurring when the system normally transmits and receives large data with a multi-antenna through a multi-channel, that is, in a MIMO scheme. In a current WLAN system, particularly, when large data is transmitted through a multi-channel in the MIMO scheme, data receiving synchronization is necessarily needed to normally receive the large data transmitted. In a current WLAN system, however, a data receiving synchronization method for normally receiving large data, especially, a data receiving synchronization method for transmitting/receiving large data through a multi-channel in a MIMO scheme, has not been proposed yet.
Accordingly, in a communication system, for example, a WLAN system, when large data is transmitted to a multi-user using a multi-antenna through a multi-channel, that is, in a MIMO scheme, a method for normally receiving large data by correctly obtaining a data receiving synchronization is needed.